Tien Shinhan
Tien Shinhan was a human martial artist and renowned warrior who served as a member of the Earth's Special Forces. Biography Early life Tien Shinhan was born in 726 on Earth in the East. Appearance at the World Tournament Personality and traits Powers and abilities *'Flight': The capability to fly by using chi. At first, this technique was used only by Tien and Chao Zu, but was later learned by all of the ESF members, except for Yajirobe and Master Roshi. *'Chi Blast': The most basic form of energy wave. :*'Domination Blast': The name of Tien's Renzoku Energy Dan (Continuous Chi Blast) technique he uses. :*'Dodon Ray': The signature technique of the Crane School. It is an energy beam shot from a finger, which is more powerful than a normal Kamehameha, yet does not need as much as charging time as the Kamehameha. Another version of the Dodon Ray technique is the :*'Neo Dodon Ray': A larger, more powerful version of the Dodon Ray. :*'Ki Blast Cannon': A square blast of energy. Used against Goku after he split into four identical copies during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. :*'Energy Work Blast': Tien's special technique. He unites his hands at the tips of the fingers and aims at his target between his fingers and his thumbs. Then he shoots a powerful energy blast to hit it. This is a very dangerous attack, because it uses up most of user's health so this one has to control how much energy he is putting into the blast in order to not over use it. Later Tien makes this attack more powerful and calls it the "Neo Tri-Beam". :*'Soul Energy Work Blast': An enhanced Tri-Beam which uses Tien's life energy. :*'New Energy Work Blast': Another variation of the Tri-Beam, which also negatively affects Tien's life force. *'Mimicry': Shinhan had the ability to copy moves after seeing them only once. Tien states this after using his Kamehameha after copying it from Yamcha. He also uses it to copy Master Roshi's Evil Containment Wave to use on King Piccolo. **'Kamehameha' – Attack invented by Master Roshi. At first the user cups both of his hands to concentrate the energy; then, yelling Kamehameha in intervals as Ka - me - ha - me - ha!, he charges up, puts them on the side of his body and finally he unleashes a powerful ki blast. **'Evil Containment Wave': Secret technique invented by Master Mutaito (Master Roshi and Master Shen's teacher) to defeat King Piccolo. He managed to use a magic wind to propel the demon into an Electric Rice Cooker, trapping him at the cost of his life. Tien is one of the few users able to survive after using the technique, though completely exhausted. *'Telepathy': Tien was able to speak with his targets mentally. *'Telekinesis': Tien Shinhan was once shown using this to halt the waterfall near his home. *'Solar Flare': This technique was used the first time by Tien during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament against Jackie Chun. He called it "Solar Flare of Crane School" because at that time he was Master Shen's pupil. The user of this technique puts his hands over the face and generates a powerful flash of light that temporarily blinds anyone whose eyes come in contact with it. Solar Flare was performed by other Z warriors and Cell as well. Techniques *'Multi-Form': Tien was able to split himself into four identical copies. The only weakness of this technique was that the copies split his original energy. **'Multi-Form Attack': Tien used the Multi-Form to split himself into four identical copies and then, at the same time, each copy fires a Ki Blast Cannon. *'Kiai': This technique was used by Tien against Mercenary Tao at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. It consisted of a yell that he rejected Tao's less powerful attacks. *'Super Knee Uppercut': The technique he used to break Yamcha's leg in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. *'Hammerhead': The flying headbutt technique Tien used during his match against Jackie Chun. *'Machine Gun Punch': Tien swings his arms so fast they appear to be windmills on his shoulder and pummels his opponent too many times to count. Tien uses this in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament against Goku. *'Volleyball Attack': Tien uses his opponent as a ball and makes them fly with two hits before giving a final blow to stamp them into the ring. *'Four Witches Technique': Tien used this ability to sprout two extra arms from the back and shoulders so he obtains four arms to fight his opponent. Tien performs this attack at the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament and it allows him to immobilize Goku's arms and legs. *'Chi Sense': The ability to sense chi energy. Tien learned this ability while training on Kami's Lookout. *'Afterimage Technique': This was a technique that consisted of disappearing from a place, leaving a shadow of oneself, for a short period of time in the original position and causing the shadow image effect. The enemy was deceived into thinking that their opponent was still there which allowed for Shinhan to move quickly and attack unexpectedly. *'Kaio-ken': This was a technique that multiplied Tien's power level, forming a chi aura around him, and enhancing his strength and speed. He was taught this during his time training under King Kai. Appearances Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Earth's Special Forces members Category:Inhabitants of Earth Category:Martial Artists Category:Males Category:Mifan army officers Category:Crane School students Category:New Crane School instructors